The present invention relates to a laminated molding or trim strip having a metallic appearance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a decorative molding having a laminate structure with a bright metallized film sandwiched between ionomer resin layers. Moldings made in accordance with the present invention have an attractive, bright metallic appearance and are suitable for decorative and/or protective use on automotive vehicles as body side moldings, windshield reveal moldings, and the like.
Automotive moldings are well known and have been used for many years to improve the appearance and protect the bodies of automotive vehicles. In recent years plastic materials have been increasingly used in the manufacture of moldings. Plastic materials, of course, do not rust and offer cost and weight advantages over metal moldings. Furthermore, moldings of plastic materials can be given a metallic appearance by incorporating a metal layer in the molding. Thus, plastic moldings can have excellent appearance characteristics similar to metal moldings. However, problems of delamination are encountered when incompatible plastic materials are used in a composite molding laminate. For example, it has been found to be very difficult to securely laminate an ionomer resin layer to polyvinylchloride. A similar problem is encountered if it is desired to laminate an ionomer resin layer to a polyester film or layer.
Thus, if it is desired to use an ionomer resin to encapsulate a polyester film which has been metallized to one side to provide a molding having a bright metallized appearance, a problem is encountered regarding bonding of the ionomer resin to the polyester. Only the metallized side of the polyester will bond adequately to the ionomer resin. Then when the molding is bent, crazing or buckling of the metal layer will occur, resulting in serious deterioration of the metallic appearance.
It is desirable to use ionomer resins in moldings, however, as they are tough, resilient resins particularly desirable for use on automobiles and the like. Ionomer resins are thermoplastic resin copolymers of ethylene and a vinyl monomer acid such as methacrylic acid and are grease, acid and solvent resistant and light weight. Unfortunately, ionomer resins can be readily bonded to metal or other ionomer resins but are difficult to bond to other resin materials such as the polyvinylchloride or polyester resins often used in molding manufacture.
Therefore, it would be desirable if a molding could be provided of a construction incorporating a bright metallized film encapsulated in an ionomer resin wherein good bonding can be achieved between the metallized film and ionomer resin so as to avoid deterioration due to crazing or delamination. Accordingly, the present invention provides an elongated molding comprising a metallized film layer, metallized on both sides and sandwiched between a body and a covering layer comprised of ionomer resin. Further understanding of the invention will be had from the attached drawing and the following disclosure.